bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Popularity polls
Weekly Shōnen Jump periodically polls the popularity of Bleach characters and publishes the results. There were four such polls as of February 2008. The third and fourth polls had their results published in the manga itself. 1st Poll The first poll was a character poll and the results were published in Bleach manga Volume 8. 1. Ichigo Kurosaki = 9742 2. Rukia Kuchiki = 6804 3. Uryū Ishida = 3310 4. Kon = 2962 5. Orihime Inoue = 2413 6. Yasutora Sado = 2109 7. Kisuke Urahara = 1105 8. Tatsuki Arisawa = 949 9. Mizuiro Kojima = 828 10. Ururu Tsumugiya = 504 11. Keigo Asano = 496 12. Isshin Kurosaki = 488 13. Yuzu Kurosaki = 482 14. Chizuru Honshō = 475 15. Yoruichi Shihōin = 471 16. Karin Kurosaki = 462 17. Misato Ochi = 459 18. Jinta Hanakari = 457 19. Byakuya Kuchiki = 446 20. Tite Kubo = 395 21. Don Kanonji = 390 22. Tsubaki = 382 23. Renji Abarai = 374 :Shun'ō = 374 25. Masaki Kurosaki = 351 26. Tessai Tsukabishi = 333 27. Ryō Kunieda = 292 28. Rukia's horror manga = 281 29. Yūichi Shibata = 268 30. Menos Grande = 236 31. Sora Inoue = 203 32. Midori Tōno = 166 33. Soul Candy: Chappy = 132 34. Michiru Ogawa = 107 35. Shun Shun Rikka = 104 36. Lily = 85 37. Ayame = 69 38. Girl Plus from Chapter 1 = 41 39. Mahana Natsui = 28 40. Sōken Ishida = 25 41. Gitano Shigeo = 22 43. Grand Fisher = 12 45. Reiichi Ōshima = 9 47. Acidwire = 8 48. Random Hollow = 7 51. Harutoki Ide = 6 53. Enraku = 5 :Kouchou Sensei = 5 :Mi-chan = 5 58 Postuff = 4 :Kagine = 4 :Hinagiku = 4 64. Baigon = 3 :The Hollow(s) that came out of Shrieker = 3 :Fishbone D = 3 :Yama-Bro = 3 74. Shrieker = 2 :Magical Girl Megaron = 2 79. Kon's stuffed animal without Kon in it = 1 :Parakeet that isn't Yūichi Shibata = 1 :Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa = 1 2nd Poll The second poll was a character poll and the results were published in Bleach manga Volume 13. 1. Ichigo Kurosaki = 7388 2. Rukia Kuchiki = 5943 3. Renji Abarai = 4741 4. Kisuke Urahara = 3673 5. Gin Ichimaru = 3602 6. Tōshirō Hitsugaya = 2796 7. Hanatarō Yamada = 2667 8. Uryū Ishida = 2509 9. Momo Hinamori = 1852 10. Byakuya Kuchiki = 1712 11. Kon = 1574 12. Orihime Inoue = 1289 13. Sōsuke Aizen = 1168 14. Yasutora Sado = 835 15. Ururu Tsumugiya = 439 16. Isshin Kurosaki = 421 17. Karin Kurosaki = 368 18. Izuru Kira = 354 19. Yoruichi Shihōin = 321 20. Tatsuki Arisawa = 283 21. Keigo Asano = 269 22. Ikkaku Madarame = 225 23. Tite Kubo = 212 24. Zangetsu (spirit) = 207 25. Kūkaku Shiba = 201 26. Ganju Shiba = 197 27. Kenpachi Zaraki = 173 28. Mizuiro Kojima = 152 29. Yachiru Kusajishi = 135 30. Zennosuke Kurumadani = 63 31. Bonnie-chan = 61 32. Nemu Kurotsuchi - 54 34. Yuzu Kurosaki = 52 :Yumichika Ayasegawa = 52 36. Shunsui Kyōraku 39. Rangiku Matsumoto = 40 40. Akon = 35 42. Jinta Hinakari = 32 43. Tsubaki = 31 44. Suì-Fēng = 29 45. Zangetsu (Sword form) = 27 47. Masaki Kurosaki = 24 :Shūhei Hisagi - 24 49. Yūichi Shibata = 22 50. Princess & Dragon drawing = 21 3rd Poll The third poll was a character poll and the results were published in Chapter 209 of the Bleach manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 22-23 1. Ichigo Kurosaki = 8370 2. Tōshirō Hitsugaya = 8321 3. Rukia Kuchiki = 6122 4. Renji Abarai = 4517 5. Gin Ichimaru = 4039 6. Byakuya Kuchiki = 3752 7. Yoruichi Shihōin = 3744 8. Kisuke Urahara = 3676 9. Kenpachi Zaraki = 3001 10. Orihime Inoue = 2901 11. Izuru Kira = 2873 12. Momo Hinamori = 2735 13. Shūhei Hisagi = 2317 14. Jūshirō Ukitake = 2298 15. Uryū Ishida = 1742 16. Suì-Fēng = 1628 17. Rangiku Matsumoto = 1377 18. Sōsuke Aizen = 1266 19. Yachiru Kusajishi = 1224 20. Ulquiorra Cifer = 737 21. Yumichika Ayasegawa = 641 22. Nanao Ise = 609 23. Kon = 601 24. Ururu Tsumugiya = 566 25. Hanatarō Yamada = 545 26. Kaname Tōsen = 519 27. Ikkaku Madarame = 456 28. Mayuri Kurotsuchi = 448 29. Shunsui Kyōraku = 445 30. Isshin Kurosaki = 440 31. Yasutora Sado = 370 32. Isane Kotetsu = 346 33. Kaien Shiba = 316 :Akon = 316 35. Zangetsu = 258 36. Ganju Shiba = 217 37. Nemu Kurotsuchi = 202 38. Retsu Unohana = 181 39. Sajin Komamura = 175 40. Tatsuki Arisawa = 174 41. Keigo Asano = 171 42. Shinji Hirako = 155 43. Hiyori Sarugaki = 151 44. Ryūken Ishida = 145 45. Chōjirō Sasakibe = 142 46. Hisana Kuchiki = 137 47. Aizen's glasses = 134 48. Rin Tsubokura = 129 49. Kūkaku Shiba = 109 50. Kiyone Kotetsu = 88 4th Poll The fourth poll was a character poll and the results were published in Chapter 307 of the Bleach manga. 1. Tōshirō Hitsugaya - 8278 2. Rukia Kuchiki - 7895 3. Ichigo Kurosaki - 7829 4. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - 4987 5. Uryū Ishida - 4710 6. Momo Hinamori - 4102 7. Byakuya Kuchiki- 4010 8. Orihime Inoue - 3975 9. Izuru Kira - 3852 10. Ulquiorra Cifer - 3751 11. Renji Abarai - 3746 12. Gin Ichimaru - 3699 13. Yumichika Ayasegawa - 3443 14. Shūhei Hisagi - 3400 15. Kenpachi Zaraki - 3385 16. Mizuiro Kojima - 3250 17. Shunsui Kyōraku - 2844 18. Yasutora Sado - 2477 19. Jūshirō Ukitake - 2003 20. Kisuke Urahara 1752 21. Rangiku Matsumoto - 1666 22. Ikkaku Madarame - 1621 23. Sōsuke Aizen - 1423 24. Nnoitra Gilga - 1315 25. Suì-Fēng - 1228 26. Kaien Shiba - 1097 27. Yachiru Kusajishi - 980 28. Yoruichi Shihōin - 752 29. Szayelaporro Granz - 537 30. Nel Tu - 410 31. Soul Candy King - 390 32. Akon - 341 33. Kaname Tōsen - 298 34. Nemu Kurotsuchi - 246 35. Ashido Kanō - 215 36. Sajin Komamura - 190 37. Hollow Ichigo - 180 38. Hisana Kuchiki - 162 39. Luppi Antenor - 155 40. Kon - 135 41. Shinji Hirako - 118 42. Hanatarō Yamada - 107 43. Ryūken Ishida - 99 44. Kensei Muguruma - 82 45. Cirucci Sanderwicci - 69 46. Yylfordt Granz - 62 47. Ganju Shiba - 58 48. Mayuri Kurotsuchi - 53 49. Tesra Lindocruz - 49 50. Isshin Kurosaki - 45 5th Poll The fifth poll is not a Characters poll but a Zanpakutō poll instead. The name of the top five Zanpakutō were first released in Chapter 348, with the full list released in Bleach manga Volume 40. 1. [[Tōshirō Hitsugaya#Zanpakutō|Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru]] 2. [[Rukia Kuchiki#Zanpakutō|Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shirayuki]] 3. [[Ichigo_Kurosaki#Zanpakutō|Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu]] 4. [[Izuru Kira#Zanpakutō|Izuru Kira's Wabisuke]] 5. [[Byakuya Kuchiki#Zanpakutō|Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura]] 6. [[Shūhei Hisagi#Zanpakutō|Shūhei Hisagi's Kazeshini]] 7. [[Renji Abarai#Zanpakutō|Renji Abarai's Zabimaru]] 8. [[Gin Ichimaru#Zanpakutō|Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō]] 9. [[Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez#Zanpakutō|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Pantera]] 10. [[Ichigo_Kurosaki#Zanpakutō|Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu]] 11. [[Uryū_Ishida#Bows|Uryū Ishida's Ginrei Kojaku]] 12. [[Kisuke Urahara#Zanpakutō|Kisuke Urahara's Benihime]] 13. [[Ikkaku Madarame#Zanpakutō|Ikkaku Madarame's Hōzukimaru]] 14. [[Yumichika Ayasegawa#Zanpakutō|Yumichika Ayasegawa's Ruri'iro Kujaku]] 15. [[Suì-Fēng#Zanpakutō|Suì-Fēng's Suzumebachi]] 16. [[Tōshirō Hitsugaya#Zanpakutō|Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru]] 17. [[Jūshirō Ukitake#Zanpakutō|Jūshirō Ukitake's Sōgyo no Kotowari]] 18. [[Sōsuke Aizen#Zanpakutō|Sōsuke Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu]] :[[Kaien Shiba#Zanpakutō|Kaien Shiba's Nejibana]] :[[Rangiku Matsumoto#Zanpakutō|Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko]] 21. [[Uryū_Ishida#Bows|Uryū Ishida's Seele Schneider]] 22. [[Uryū_Ishida#Bows|Uryū Ishida's Kojaku]] 23. [[Momo Hinamori#Zanpakutō|Momo Hinamori's Tobiume]] :[[Szayelaporro Granz#Zanpakutō|Szayelaporro Granz's Fornicarás]] 25. [[Byakuya Kuchiki#Zanpakutō|Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi]] (including Gōkei / Shūkei / Hakuteiken) 26. [[Mayuri Kurotsuchi#Zanpakutō|Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Ashisogi Jizō]] 27. [[Yumichika Ayasegawa#Zanpakutō|Yumichika Ayasegawa's Fujikujaku]] :[[Ikkaku Madarame#Zanpakutō|Ikkaku Madarame's Ryūmon Hōzukimaru]] 29. Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutō 30. [[Nnoitra Gilga#Zanpakutō|Nnoitra Gilga's Santateresa]] 31. [[Hanatarō Yamada|Hanatarō Yamada's Hisagomaru]] 32. [[Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka]] 33. [[Shunsui Kyōraku|Shunsui Kyōraku's Katen Kyōkotsu]] :[[Orihime Inoue|Orihime Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka]] :[[Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck|Nel Tu's Gamuza]] 36. [[Renji Abarai|Renji Abarai's Hihiō Zabimaru]] :[[Senna|Senna's Mirokumaru]] 38. [[Kensei Muguruma|Kensei Muguruma's Tachikaze]] 39. [[Retsu Unohana|Retsu Unohana's Minazuki]] 40. [[Kaname Tōsen|Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi]] 41. [[Tesra Lindocruz|Tesra Lindocruz's Verruga]] :[[Zennosuke Kurumadani|Zennosuke Kurumadani's Tsuchinamazu]] 43. Yachiru's Zanpakutō :[[Yasutora Sado|Yasutora Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo]] : [[Mayuri Kurotsuchi|Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō]] 46. Ulquiorra's Murciélago :[[Yylfordt Granz|Yylfordt Granz's Del Toro]] :[[Sajin Komamura|Sajin Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō]] :[[Jirōbō Ikkanzaka|Jirōbō Ikkanzaka's Tsunzakigarasu]] :[[Luppi Antenor|Luppi Antenor's Trepadora]] :[[Charlotte Chuhlhourne|Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Reina de Rosas]] 52. [[Aaroniero Arruruerie|Aaroniero Arruruerie's Glotonería]] :[[Matsuri Kudō|Matsuri Kudō's Kotōmaru]] :[[Ryūsei Kenzaki|Ryūsei Kenzaki's Benishidare]] :''Tenran'' 56. [[Abirama Redder|Abirama Redder's Devorar Pluma]] :[[Cirucci Sanderwicci|Cirucci Sanderwicci's Golondrina]] :[[Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)|Hollow Ichigo's White Zangetsu]] :Getsuga Tenshō :[[Zommari Rureaux|Zommari Rureaux's Brujería]] :[[Shinji Hirako|Shinji Hirako's Sakanade]] :[[Sajin Komamura|Sajin Komamura's Tenken]] :[[Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio|Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio's Giralda]] 64. Asauchi (Zanpakutō whose wielder doesn't know its name) :U(ryū)'s glove :Nanao Ise's glasses-suspension :[[Isane Kotetsu|Isane Kotetsu's Itegumo]] :Tetsuzaemon Iba's Zanpakutō :Ulquiorra's Resurrección :Ulquiorra's eyeball :Ulquiorra's nails :[[Edrad Liones|Edrad Liones's Volcánica]] :Karin's soccer ball :[[Pesche Guatiche|Pesche Guatiche's Ultima]] :Troop 9 - Eishima's Zanpakutō :[[Yasutora Sado|Yasutora Sado's Brazo Derecha de Gigante]] :[[Abirama Redder|Abirama Redder's Águila]] :[[Sōjirō Kusaka|Kusaka's Hyōrinmaru]] :[[Tatsufusa_Enjōji#Zanpakutō|Tatsufusa Enjōji's Hōzan]] :"G'mornin' I'chigo~!!" :[[Chōjirō Sasakibe#Zanpakutō|Chōjirō Sasakibe's Gonryōmaru]] :Sado's right arm from when it first transformed :[[Hiyori Sarugaki#Zanpakutō|Hiyori Sarugaki's Kubikiri Orochi]] :[[Hanatarō Yamada|Hanatarō Yamada's Akeiro Hisagomaru]] :''Shunkō'' :Hakuren :Tatsuki's fists :[[Findorr Calius|Findor Calius 's Pinza Aguda]] :Don Kan'onji's "Super Spirit Stake" :Kakuji Tsuijaku (Tsubaki - Orihime) :Uña Tirotear :[[Fujimaru Kudō|Fujimaru Kudō's Kokyū Ryūjōmaru]] :[[Maki Ichinose#Zanpakutō|Maki Ichinose's Nijigasumi]] :Hinamori's "Glasses Cookie" :Desgarrón :Makimaki's Zanpakutō :Lanzador Verde :Infinite Slick :[[Jinta_Hanakari|Jinta Hanakari's Muteki Tekkon]] :Rangiku-san Matsumoto's chest :[[Fujimaru Kudō|Fujimaru Kudō's Ryūjōmaru]] 6th Poll The 6th Bleach poll is a best bout poll.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 01 The top ten were published in Chapter 392.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 1-3 1. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (551 votes) 2. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer (512 votes) 3. Ichigo Kurosaki Vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (457 votes) 3. Ichigo Kurosaki Vs. Renji Abarai (457 votes) 5. Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gin Ichimaru (Popular guy vs. Popular Guy) 6. Renji Abarai vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (Eyebrow Guy vs. Not-Eyebrow-Guy) 7. Rukia Kuchiki vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie (Nee-san vs. Some Dude Who Isn't Nee-san) 8. Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Glasses vs. No Glasses) 9. Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Suì-Fēng (Big Boobies vs. No Boobies) 10. Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga (Eyepatch vs. Eyepatch) References Category:Bleach